Trouble
by edwardheartsbella
Summary: Edward and the Cullen's leave Bella torn just like in the book but they don't come back instead Bella marries Jake and has Little Nicole. NOT A JACOB AND BELLA STORY! rated T because idk yet
1. Old Friends,New Lovers

I do not own twilight in any shape or form although I own little Nicole and Jake's little slut err

_I do not own twilight in any shape or form although I own little Nicole and Jake's little slut err.... soul mate. _

"Bella! Get back here! I wasn't done talking to you!" Jake yelled at me.

"Yeah well I was done talking to you!"

"Look Bella I know your mad but….."

"No you do NOT get to try and calm me down! This is horrible you said it meant nothing!"

"Bella…."

"Jake… you IMPRINTED on another woman! Nooo not me YOUR WIFE. Then you tell me oh don't worry Bells it will be okay, this doesn't mean anything because I love you. HA if you we going to sleep with her in our house you should of at least let someone watch Nicole or here's a thought how about you break up with me and then sleep with your little slut that way you don't have to be sneaky.

"Why are you yelling at me? Why am I the bad guy? You married me and you didn't even love me!"

"I did too!"

"No you love that bloodsucker Edward."

I flinched at his name. "I… I ..I do not!"

"See! You couldn't even get it out!"

By now I was in tears, I ran upstairs and started packing all of mine and Nicole's things and putting them in the truck. As soon as I was done I walking downstairs with a sleeping Nicole in my arms. "Bye slut bye cheater." I said calmly. As I was driving it dawned on me I had nowhere to go. "Great." I whispered. "Just great." But then I thought of a place I would always be welcome whether they were there or not.

I drove up the long driveway kind of dreading of seeing the house. Crap! I thought, I have no idea if they're there, or if he's there. Oh well Ill just see. I walk up to the door and knocked, and a pixie like girl opened the door.

"BELLA!" She screeched. "Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"Well… Jake imprinted on some blond bimbo and I ran away and now I'm here and I have no place to go AND…….. I was hoping I could stay here… whose all here anyway?"

"Don't worry Bella it's just me and Jasper. All of them including Ed… him… are in Alaska it's just that Jasper couldn't handle all of the emotions."

Hearing Alice go on about all of this made me more said. "so." I said finding my voice. "I broke up your family?" I said nearly in crying.

"No Bella, not even close. Edward did. He left not you, he left knowing you'd get all depressed and he knew how everyone loved you including him."

I heard I whimper coming from my car. "Oh and Alice… when Edward left I was pregnant and I'm 100% sure that she is his.

"Mommy? Mommy where are you? MOMMY!"

I ran to the car and picked her up."Shh hon its okay baby shhh mommy's here. Nikki I have someone I would like you to meet." I said confidently while putting her down. "This is your aunty Alice. Alice smiled.

Nicole walked over to Alice and put her hand out. "Hi I am Nicole Alice Cullen Swan Black."

"Wow Nicole that's some name."

"I know!

"Actually." I cut in. "on her birth certificate it says Nicole Alice Cullen. Jake thinks it has all of those names I just didn't think it was fair that she should have her step dad's name forever stuck on her." Alice nodded while smiling.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Nicole whined.

Alice laughed. "Well come on in my little niece I can whip something up for you.

I smiled. "Thanks Alice you really don't have to though."

"No no that's okay I insist Jasper's inside eating anyway."

She knew I was coming…. And didn't say anything to the family… I hope… I snapped out of my thoughts and followed them inside. It looked the same to me, exactly the same. It even still had Ed… his piano sitting in the same room.

"Hey hey hey looks like trouble has just walked back into our life again." Someone said to me. I turned around and saw Jasper coming over to me. "Hello Bella how are you doing?"

"Oh just great my boyfriend left me pregnant, my dad kicked me out, I got married to Jake and then he cheated on me and now I'm here." I was surprised I could say that and not burst into tears.

Alice and Jasper looked at me pained, until someone knocked on the door. Alice rushed to open and there was my big teddy bear brother just standing there….okay he's not really my brother but I consider him my brother. "BELLA!" he screamed. He ran up and gave me a huge bone breaking hug. "Oh Bella it really is you, I missed you so much! The whole family has really, by the way Esme says hi along with Carlisle."

"Hey Emmett I missed you too… where's Rosalie?"

"Oh she stayed home… Edward won't come home and it's just got Esme a wreck so she stayed home. Plus I don't think Esme could handle all her kids being gone. She'd go crazy!

"Yeah… I bet she would." I whispered.

"AUNT ALICE WHERES THE CHIPS?" Nicole screamed while running in the room causing Emmett to smile big.

"Oh my Carlisle don't you tell me Edward…"

"Yes HE did." I said rather harshly.

"This is great! Um she can bring the whole family back together!"

"Emmett Cullen as much as I see you want to get the family together you're not using my daughter and I don't want to see him!" I spoke carefully because a wave of calm was keeping me rather serene.

"Yes Bella I don't know what I was thinking I'm sorry it's just that this whole thing is driving me crazy." He looked like a puppy who just had been disciplined, I felt kind of bad.

I sighed. "Okay fine you can call him and tell him I'm here but DO NOT tell him to come and DO NOT tell him about Nicole, we clear? Good if he comes here I will tell him the whole story but I can't promise you anything. I'm only doing this for you guys okay? I just want to let you know that there may be tears and this is going to hurt me terrible."

"Thank you Bella" Emmett muttered.

"Thank you Bella." Alice and Jasper whispered.

It was all silent until Nicole asked who Edward was. But I couldn't stand to tell her until I knew for fact if he was coming because I didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing.

_**Chapter one and don't worry your pretty little heads Edward will come I just cant promise it will be soon…. Just kidding **__****__** now press that little purple button and say what you need to say, yes say whatever your little heart desire. **_


	2. Please Come Home

ALICE POV

_**ALICE POV. **_

Oh my god it just may happen! Plan get Edward and Bella back together is in motion! Well not really all I need is for Edward to agree to come back to Forks well no I told Bella I wouldn't do that… but it's for her own good. I picked up my cell phone and called Edward after I was done ranting in my head. Edward answered after 3 rings. And he sounded wary. Poor Edward…

"Hello Alice what do you want I already told Jasper I wasn't coming home."

I rolled my eyes before I answered "I thought I should let you know that Bella is in Forks again. It seems that the reason she wasn't there because she married Jacob." Edward growled at his name

"Well thanks for keeping me updated" he said sarcastically. "I want you to leave her alone if she's happy."

"That's just the thing… she's here in the house… and she's not happy, Jacob cheated on her and she had nowhere to go so she came here Edward I didn't go get her, she came here."

He sighed "and what do you want me to do about it?" he asked clearly getting irritated.

"Edward you need to come back, everyone is upset. They've been upset since you left and Jasper couldn't take the emotions so we had to move and that just made Esme even more sad. YOUR TEARING THIS FAMILY APART EDWARD CULLEN." I was screaming at him by now.

"Fine then if you shut up I'll visit Esme…"

"YAY! Wait what about Jazzy and I don't you want to see us?"

"Alice…" he had a warning tone.

"Come on Edward I miss you!"

And by me bagging like that Edward Cullen is coming to town tomorrow. Aren't I great?

"Bella! I got Edward to come here! He's coming tomorrow! Is that great?" Bella looked really pale…and green like she was going to throw up or something. "Are you okay? Bella?"

"Yeah? I uh heard you I uh think I'm going to um bed night Alice oh um where do you want me and Nicole to sleep?" She sounded like she was whispering.

"Um Edwards's bed is still in his room… and off to bed she was.


	3. The Truth

BELLAS POV

_**BELLAS POV.**_

_I was running through the woods I have no idea how I got here. All of a sudden I saw the love of my life Edward Cullen he was just standing there smiling and waving I tried to run to him but then I heard my little girl scream mommy I turned to where I heard her scream and saw my daughter about to be attacked by Jacob. I turned back to Edward hoping he would help me get her back it was his daughter too after all. But he was looking at me disgustingly and I realized he just rejected his daughter. And that killed me inside. I would have to let his go again. I turned back to Nicole only to see that she was gone… Jacob and Edward too. I was alone._

I woke up screaming and I realized that the warmth of my daughter was gone and I thought that it wasn't a dream so I started to cry harder and harder until I felt a pair of cold arms around me. I turned around not bothering to look at the persons face and sobbed into their chest. All of a sudden I heard them humming not just any tune though. He was humming my lullaby this mystery person was Edward. But he hurt me too much that I didn't even want to look up. I didn't want to look up to find that my mind was playing tricks so I continued to cry.

"Bella love it's alright I'm here, stop crying love it's alright, I won't let anything harm you."

That verified it this was in fact Edward. I looked up slowly to see his topaz eyes looking into mine. "Ed Ed Edward?" I whimpered.

"Yes love?"

"Why'd you leave? Why don't you love me?" I didn't like him seeing me so vulnerable but I had to know.

He sighed. "I can't believe you bought that."

"Bought what?"

"All that stuff I said to you in the forest… it wasn't true… none of it… Bella Swan I still love you."

After he said that I realize I had 2 paths to choose 1. I could tell him I love him too and I can be a happy family with him and Nicole OH MY GOD he doesn't know about Nicole what if he really does hurt her and I can't just take him back and act like nothing happened I can't make it seem like he can break me and then come back to fix me its not going to work like. So I did the unthinkable, I pulled away from him and ran out of his room to Alice.

"Alice, I can't do this. I know I said I could but I can't it just hurts way too much and he wants me back but I can just act like nothing happened he hurt me so bad Alice what do I do?"

"Bella, do you love him?

I couldn't answer and even if I did I wouldn't know what to say.

"Bella?"

"I think…. I think I'm going to take Nicole and go to Florida, I haven't seen my mom in ages."

"Bella, now don't do anything rash. Why don't you just stay here as long as you can and when it just becomes unbearable you can leave. Okay? But Bella you're my best friend and I miss you, so please stay?"

Damn that pixie now I have to stay _and _tell Edward about Nicole _and _tell him she's his _and _go shopping with her while Edward watches Nicole.

This is going to be so embarrassing I have to go back in there and talk to him after I ran out when he said I love you this is great just great I was just about to knock when Edward opened the door and whispered "come in" sigh here comes hell.

i walked across the room and sat on the bed. "Edward" I cleared my throat. "I can't do this. I just can't you hurt me more then you know" I looked up to see his sad confused face. "We can still be um friends" I added lamely. "But there is something you should know." He looked up. "I have a daughter."

"I assumed you'd reproduce I mean I did leave you a while ago **(AN I think I put how long it was in the first chapter but I can't remember what it was) **

"Um Edward she's yours." Smooth I thought very smooth.

"Impossible love I cant have children. Are you sure it's not Jacobs?"

"it? Excuse me it is a GIRL so call IT her thank you and I would have um sex with Jacob" I shifted uncomfortably.

"oh I just don't see how that's possible I mean…"

I cut him off "she looks a lot like you Edward. It's you you're the father its painfully obvious."

"can I see _her_"

"no" I added quickly and saw the pain flash across his face. "I… I mean I haven't got her ready to meet her father and you have to promise not to hurt her."

"I promise."

"if you meet her you can't leave because I'm not going to show her, her dad just for you to up and leave."

"I won't I swear."

I took a step closer to him so close that I could feel his breath on my face. "I believe you Cullen." I walked around him and left so I could go talk to Nicole.

"Nikki, I want you to meet your father." I said slowly to my daughter.

"Really mommy? You mean it?"

"Yes but only if you want to, I mean really want too."

"I do I do!"

I sighed. I was kind of hoping she'd say no way but knowing her I knew deep down she wouldn't have said that. "Alright hon. come on." I walked to the stairs with her behind me. I held on to her hand tightly and knocked on his door. He answered as soon as my hand hit the door.

"Hey Edward." I said shyly. Shyly! Why I'm not in love with him I don't love him I don't love him. And just as I started to convince myself he gave me my favorite crooked grin I couldn't help but to smile back. Oh shit I am in deep trouble.

"Edward this is your daughter Nicole."

He smiled at her. And she ran up to him and hugged his leg "daddyyyy where have you been mommy's been missing you so much she even has a picture of you in her wallet shhh Jay doesn't know" I was blushing so hard

"Jay?" he question.

Jacob I mouthed. "haha don't kids say the craziest things?

"no daddy its true."

Before I knew it she grabbed my wallet and showed him the picture I had. Did I say I was in deep trouble? Well I in much bigger then that thanks to my "little bundle of joy" they call it. I had to get out of here. "well I do believe I promised Alice I'd go shopping with her so I got to go, Edward could you watch Nikki?"

"I'd love too."

And on that note I was gone and off to Alice's room

_**Haha Nicole embarrassed her I thought that was the funniest thing ever please review I will give you chocolate chip cookies pretty pretty please? I may not update crazily like this always I just have a lot of time on my hands right now PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**EDWARDHEARTSBELLA**_

_**This is for Halloween other then that I wouldn't of posted this chapter.**_


	4. Hobo Bras

**Sorry I didn't update this weekend I was so busy **

**Sadly I do not own Twilight blah blah blah Stephanie does blah blah blah anyway on with the story**

As I was walking back from Edwards's room heading to Alice's room I could only hope that my little Nicole would like Edward. Ha what was I kidding of course she would. She wanted to meet her father all her life. I reached Alice's door and sighed. Here is where hell begins I'm _**really**_ not in a shopping mood but then again when am I? I knocked on Alice's door and she opened instantly.

"Oh my god what took you so longggg Bella?" she whined.

"I'm sorry" I looked down. "All that matters is I'm here now." I added lamely.

"Yes you are right now let's get going." She had an evil look in her eye. Oh crap I'm going to regret this.

**(A.N. I'm adding Mike Newton in this because ****gracethebestestvampire**** requested him. But don't worry I'm not going to make him a main character.)**

We got to the mall and I swear I was about to die. Why? Mike Newton was there that's why!

"Hey Bella what's up?" he was speaking funny I think he was trying to sound seductive gross.

"Hey mike how' it going?" I sounded unenthusiastic.

"Just fine sweetheart. How about you honey?" EW what the hell is he trying to play?

"Oh I'm fine, I'm uh taken." Hey it was either that or I've become a lesbian. And I don't like that second choice besides if I said that the Cullen's would never let it go.

"oh that's just fine darling" woo thank god. "by who?" shit I'm in deep trouble hurry think of a name.

"Edward Cullen." I replied SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! **Now** I'm in deep trouble.

"Oh well I got to go Jessica is waiting for me." And then he left great now I have to face Alice.

"What exactly happened in Edwards's room hm? Alice asked

"Nothing, nothing at all his name was just the 1st one that popped in my head."

"Aww you're not even dating him and he's all you can think about that's so sweet.

"No no he was just the last guy I talked to."

"Uh huh right lets go."

Damn that mike Newton all he does is cause me trouble! Now Alice is not going to leave me alone

________________________________________________________________________

Alice dragged me around a lot of stores and I handled it but then she took in the store I most defiantly did NOT want to be in Victoria's Secret

"No no no no no no a million times NO! Alice I'm NOT going in here no matter what you say.

"aw come on Bella they have the most glamorous bras, sexy sleepwear, and lingerie

"I can get my bras and my sexy sleepwear at Wal-Mart as for lingerie I think not!

"no no I will not allow my best friend to wear hobo bras and sleepwear."

I started laughing." Hobo bras?"

"Yeah now come on!" she pushed me in the store.

When we left I had a bunch of new bras, underwear, "sexy sleepwear" and lingerie she made me get it and I knew better to not make Alice mad. She made me promise I'd wear it at least once while I was staying at their house and that sucks because of Edward and the fact that she made me get the most revealing lingerie this sucks. Oh and to top it off I have to tell Edward that mike thinks we're dating. Today SUCKED!

When we pulled into the driveway the boys rushed out to help us, including Edward. I got out of the car "where's Nicole?"

"Sleeping." He replied coolly.

I nodded then started helping with the bags. Edward lifted up the Victoria's Secret bag and looked at me. How embarrassing.

"What?" I shrugged. "Alice didn't want me to have hobo bra's." and with that I walked no more like ran into the house. I heard Emmett laughing and teasing Alice about hobo bras and then I heard a smack, an ow and a quiet sorry. I couldn't help but laugh Emmett was an idiot but I still loved him. I was deep in thought until I heard someone walked up and whisper boo in my ear. His breath on my neck made me shiver.

"Edward we have to talk." I stated while turning around. He looked confused. He opened and closed his mouth then just nodded.

**Haha hobo bras I crack myself up I didn't even plan putting that in there it just came up on the spot. **

EDWARDHEARTSBELLA


	5. It's Like Breathing

Bella's POV

We walked upstairs to Edward's room after I asked Alice to watch Nicole. As soon as we got in his room I ran to the bed and plopped down onto in like it was my bed even thought it pretty much was I mean he did buy it for me. Wow I didn't realize how awkward the situation was until I looked in his eyes.

He cleared his throat "So you wanted to talk?" By looking in his eyes I completely forgot what I wanted to talk about. So instead I ran up and kissed his and naturally he kissed me back. But then oddly enough he stopped. "Bella stop I know you don't want this you already told me it was too early.

I was about to respond but Alice knocked on the door. "Hey you two lovebirds stop all the emotions your totally are freaking out Jazzy he's going to jump me if you don't stop, and if you forgot your daughters here!"

"Alice we're just talking." Edward called calmly, what was he thinking? NEVER bet against Alice.

"Bullshit!" and with that last word she was gone.

"Edward…"

"Bella…"

I looked down, I couldn't look in my daughters fathers eyes and break his heart. "I cant do this now.

"I know…"

"And…" My voice broke. "I don't think I ever can Edward it…. It just hurts too much."

He sighed. "I know love."

"no no no no don't call me that I'm not your love and you don't understand! I walked around like a zombie for 3 months until I found out I was pregnant! And then my dad kicked me out of the house! So I was so sad, I started dating Jacob. He knew I was using him and it killed me, it killed me that he knew and it made me hate myself knowing what I was doing to him. But he still helped me with Nikki and we agreed that we'd say it was his. So that's what he did and then he hurt just as much as you did. And now I have to sit here and talk to the person who started it all and it just …. KILLS me!" by now I was bawling, but hey I never agreed to staying strong.

Edward lifted my head and kissed my head. I looked at his confused. "You're right lo… Bella I don't understand I thought I did but I don't. If you want I could just leave now and save you all this pain."

For a second I was considering it but then I thought of how selfish I'd be. I mean it's HIS family. "No Edward it's your family not mine. And I kind of can't leave because I promised Alice…"

"Okay Bella we can just live it through."

I smiled in the 1st time in months. Okay we'll stick it out." I extended my hand and shook Edwards's hand. "I'm glad we worked this out Mr. Cullen.

He laughed. "Indeed Miss. Swan."

After all of that Edward, Nicole and I started acting more like family. Edward took Nicole and I to Mall of America in Minnesota which Nicole loved. I didn't love it but some of the stuff was fun. If Alice saw it she'd want to live there.

So its been about 6 months with our "family bonding" and it hit me that I wanted Edward. Not just wanted him, I needed him. So I had Alice and Jasper take Nicole back to Mall of America. Alice was excited she told me I gave her a reason to go to a mall.

The night they left I turned to Edward and ran upstairs to mine and Edwards's room. (Alice made Nicole a room filled with Hannah Montana stuff.) I looked through all of the clothes I had until my hand fell upon pink and black lace, I smiled evilly and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I totally forgot about this lingerie Alice bought me, I HAD to wear it I did promise Alice that I would. I looked in the mirror and smirked, I looked HOT!! I was going to drive Edward crazy. I grabbed a rope and put it on before I went back downstairs.

"Hey Edward,"

"Hey Bella, while everyone's is gone I thought we could watch a movie or som……" haha he looked up and saw my extremely small rope that was way above my knees and he probably thought I was naked because he continued to stare. I just smiled and ran back to our room. He followed behind me of course. I lied down on the bed and patted the spot next to me. He was there instantly. I took off the rope and he just stared again, since he wasn't doing anything I kissed him. You could only guess what we did.

I woke up in his arms and let me tell you it felt really good. I just breathed in his scent because I just wanted to be in his arms forever I don't know why I rejected him he was perfect for me. After 10 mins, I realize that vampires don't sleep. I turned to face him to see his beautiful eyes. I smiled thinking about the events of last night.

"So about that movie…"

he just laughed. "You know I really don't want to watch a movie."

We just stayed in each others arms talking about what we've been up to and started to get to know each other again even though I know everything about him. This weekend was the best weekend I ever had. It pretty much was the same as our make up. Gladly I'd never have to wear that stupid piece of fabric from Victoria's secret again, because Edward killed it… I couldn't wait until my daughter came home because when she got home we could start living like a real Family. We could even probably buy our own house.

The last thing I remember before I fell back asleep was Edward whispered "I Love You Bella."

"I Love You Too Edward." I didn't even have to think about saying it. It was like breathing, it just came naturally.


End file.
